nigahigafandomcom-20200213-history
Nigahiga
Ryan Higa, known as nigahiga and his new channel, HigaTv on YouTube, is an amazingly funny person from Hilo, Hawaii. His videos used to feature his friends from Hilo including Sean Fujiyoshi, Tim Enos, Tarynn Nago (known collectively as "The Yabo Crew"), and Bryson Murata. Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV, Higa's videos are usually solo efforts except during school breaks when he sometimes visits Hilo and collaborates with the Yabo Crew. Chester See (chestersee), J.R. Aquino (JRAquino music), Victor King (victorvictorkim), D-trix (theDOMINICshow), Kevin Wu (Kevjumba), and Andrew Garcia (andrewgarcia) aka YTF also appear on Ryan's videos. They are known for their YouTube comedy videos, which have been viewed over 573 million times. By August 2010, Higa got to +2,000,000 subscribers and counting, and is the first user to reach the 2 million subscriber mark. As of June 2011, Higa's YouTube channel, nigahiga, has over 4.9 million subscribers and is the second most subscribed YouTube channel of all time ahead of such prominent Youtube users as Shane Dawson, Fred, and Smosh . Higa is now 22 years old. He was born on June 6, 1990. Popularity Higa and Fujiyoshi's YouTube channel, nigahiga, was created on July 20, 2006. By March 2010, it had over 2,000,000 subscribers, the first channel to do so. In December 2010, Ryan had over 3,000,000, in July 2011, over 4,000,000 making it the second most subscribed channel. In February 2012, he had over 5,000,000. By November 2008, their videos had been viewed over a billion times. Videography ;Advertisement spoofs *''The iPod Human'' *[[Videos/The ShamWOOHOO!|''The ShamWOOHOO!]] *''ChildrensBop! *''The Portobello Mushroom Burger'' *''The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball'' *''Hook on Fonik'' *''I broke my Nexus One!'' *''The Snuggo'' *''TEEHEE BAND'' *''Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun'' *The i Navagator ;Dear Ryan *''Defeating a Ninja'' *''Superhero'' *''Makeup Guru'' *''Basketball-Tubing Weather Lamp'' *''Liar'' *''Extreme'' *''Epic Meal Time'' ;"How to be" series *''How to be Ninja'' *''How to be Gangster'' *''How to be Emo'' *''How to be Nerd'' (removed) *''How to be UFC Fighter'' (removed) *How to be a Youtube Celebrity *How to be at the Premiere ;Lip-synced songs *''You're Beautiful'' (audio swapped) *''Circle Circle Dot Dot'' (removed) *''I'm a Gangster'' (removed) *''Wannabe'' (removed) *''Fergalicious'' (removed) *''Savin' Me'' (removed) *''My Heart Will Go On'' (removed) *''Destiny's Angels'' (removed) *''Milk and Cereal'' (removed) *''Numa Numa'' (removed) *''Irreplaceable'' (removed) *''London Bridges'' (removed) *''Barbie Girl'' (removed) *''I Love Them Hoes'' (removed) *''Promiscuous'' (removed) *''I Just Want You To Know'' (removed) *''Sukiyaki'' (removed) ;Movies in Minutes series *''Titanic'' *''The Grudge'' *''Twilight'' *''Harry Potter'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects'' *''Saw 12'' *''Twilight: New Moon'' *''Facebook the Movie'' *''Final Destination'' *''The Chronicle'' *''Avengers'' ;Nigahiga songs *''Yank Dat Cameltoe'' *''Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD'' *So Damn Stupid! *''I Miss You Soulja Boy'' *The Ninja Glare *Tweet Whore *I'm a Chingstah! *Like a Good Boy *Shed a Tear *''I'm Hardcore'' *Nice Guys *Christmas Swag *Bromance ;Best Crew *''Best Dance Crew'' *''BEST CREW vs POREOTICS'' *''BEST CREW -The Audition'' ;Ninja Melk *''Ninja Melk Preview'' *''Ninja Melk Trailer'' *''Ninja Melk'' ;Off the Pill *''Off The Pill: Stink People *''Off The Pill: ''Farts *''Off The Pill: ''Nosy People *''Off The Pill: ''2009 *''Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER *''Off The Pill'': Weird People *''Off The Pill'': Rebecca Black (Friday) *''Off The Pill'': Arrogant People *''Off The Pill:'' Feminist ;Rants *''Rant on Bullying'' *''Ranting about Music'' (removed) *''Rant on Liars'' (removed) *''Rant on Comments'' (removed) *''Rant on Nosy People'' (removed) *''Rant on Stink People'' (removed) *''lRant on ADD'' (removed) *''Violence'' (removed) *''Rant on Asian Dramas'' *''Rant on Music (Remade)'' ;Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure *''The Super Secret!'' *''Ryan and Sean's NSEA'' ;Skitzo *''Introductions'' *''The Halloween Story'' *''The PSA'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Reunited'' ;The Ryan Higa Show *''The Ryan Higa Show: Helga Fawntinilla'' (private) *''The Ryan Higa Show: Milo Ventimiglia'' ;Word of the Day *''Word of the Day – Pwned'' *''Word of the Day''[[wikipedia:Bromance|'' –'' '']]'Bromanc'e'' *''Word of the Day'' – Swog ;Other ; ;Beautiful Girls Style (private) ;Mind Geek (private) *''Munky Tag'' (private) *''The Stalking Mangina Preview'' *''Subliminal Messaging'' (private) *''Hilo Puppets'' *''Vote for REVO'' *''A Message to All Haters'' *''Sean Returns!'' *''Youtube Live – Wth is a VLog'' *''Thanksgving Campaign'' *''Copyrighted'' *''Nigahiga Tee-Shirts'' (private) *''Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna'' *''Will Ferrell Calling me out?'' (private) *''1,000,000 Subscribers'' *''2,000,000 Subscribers!. *''House *''I wanna play a game'' (private) *''Dude vs. Wild – The Desert'' *''braces?!'' (private) *''Things I Like'' (private) *''Vote For REVO'' (private) *''sponsored'' (private) *''5 Nigahiga facts'' (private) *''Asians Wrestle (private)'' *''3,000,000 Subscribers'' *''Honk For Japan!'' *''Romantic Valentine's Day Story'' *''FedUp'' *''Royal Wedding Reaction Video'' *''The Announcement'' *''Clubs Sicken Me!'' *''4,000,000 Subcribers!'' Category:Daily Life Category:Ryan Higa